


Love Me Like You Do

by releasethecracker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, i'll go back and add them, if i think of anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releasethecracker/pseuds/releasethecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy walks into something she doesn't quite expect, but the outcome is rather mind-blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this as a drabble, and well, that turned into more than 2,000 words. I found a gif on tumblr, thought of Roxlin, and just went with it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes/grammar mistakes!

     When Roxy walked into her and Merlin’s room late one night, she expected him to be asleep or tapping away on his beloved tablet. However, that wasn’t what she was greeted with. She was greeted with the sight of her lover stretched out on the bed, button up shirt undone with his chest bared. He’d undone the button on his trousers, not even messing with the zipper as he had a hand slipped under them, hand sliding along the length of his cock. His other hand was raised above his head, fisted beautifully in the sheets beneath him. Even being a few feet away, Roxy could see that he had his eyes shut, glasses having been disposed of next to him in the middle of the bed, and his lips were parted on silent moans of pleasure. A rose colored flush was spread from his head down into his chest, just adding to the glow that Merlin was giving off in that moment of time.

     Roxy stood there in the doorway for a few more seconds as her mind desperately tried to come to terms with what she was witnessing. The sight had her stunned speechless as warmth bloomed within her, a sudden onslaught of _need_ filling her to her very core. The abrupt feeling had her almost whining but she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, refusing to make any sounds so not to disrupt Merlin. She breathed deeply as she tried to keep from making any noise as she set her things down on the ground just to the side of the door, not even bothering to take the extra steps to place everything on the small table in the corner of the room. She slide out of her heels, setting them down on the hardwood floor as well.

     Finally padding barefoot across the room, Roxy stopped just a few inches shy of the bed, eyes locking with the movement of Merlin’s moving hand. Her gaze then turned to roam up his body almost greedily to watch the pleasure written clearly across his face. That expression alone had Roxy’s own lips parting on a soft sigh, tongue darting out to lick at her lower lip as she carefully eased herself up onto the bed. With her eyes still trained on Merlin’s face, she saw his brows raise and then furrow, only to smooth out once Roxy’s familiar weight settled on top of him as she straddled him.

     “You couldn’t wait for me, Merlin?” Roxy’s voice was like a caress as she spoke the words right next to Merlin’s ear. She took the time to let her tongue glide around the shell of his ear, just brushing against it, but it was enough. It had Merlin shivering bodily underneath her as he choked on a groan.

     She turned her upper body to the side slightly, using one of her hands to swat at Merlin’s that was still sliding up and down on his clothed clad cock, halting his movements. She then wrapped her hand around his wrist, bringing it up above his head like the other one. Roxy maneuvered herself once more so that she had both of Merlin’s arms positioned underneath her knees, rendering him pinned helplessly to the bed. Roxy merely tutted when Merlin made a rumble of protest at her actions.

     “This is the price you pay when you start without me, Merlin,” Roxy explained, taking over where Merlin left off, squeezing the base of his throbbing cock and slowly, tortuously dragging her hand up, humming her approval when Merlin’s hips arched upwards. She could feel the dampness of the material around the head, just knowing that pearly drops of pre-come had already beaded.

     “Bloody well worth it,” Merlin breathed out, finally opening his eyes and meeting his lover’s, excitement swirling eagerly around in them. He blinked heavily up at her, heart racing in anticipation as he waited, wanting to know just how things would play out.

     “We’ll see about that,” Roxy quipped, smirking down at him as her free hand ran down the length of her thigh, gripping the hemline of her dress and tugging it up to the middle of her stomach, baring her thighs and showing off the satin lace panties she was wearing.

     Merlin’s breath hitched at the sight and all he could think about in that moment was pushing the thin material to the side and dragging his tongue over Roxy’s clit just the way she likes it. He wanted - _needed_ \- to hear that cry of pleasure spill from her lips, but from the looks of it, he wasn’t going to get to hear that sound just yet. He had no way of pushing the material to the side, as his hands were still pinned under Roxy’s knees, so all he really could do was move his head up to kiss Roxy’s inner thighs.

     Roxy inhaled sharply when she felt Merlin’s lips at her thighs, feeling those soft, sinful lips brushing against her skin. She trembled slightly, pausing the movement of her hand just to feel the tingles that danced across her legs, shooting spikes of pleasure right down between her legs. She did whine this time, wanting to curse Merlin out for the teasing touches, but fuck, it felt too good for him to stop. So, she said nor did nothing to stop his actions, instead allowing him to continue and glided her hand downwards to finally unzip his fly, allowing some of the strain of his confined cock to lift.

     Feeling rather than hearing Merlin’s sigh of relief, Roxy smiled to herself as she moved her hand away once more. Taking the time to finish dragging her dress up and over her head, she could feel Merlin’s eyes watching her actions. She let it fall carelessly to the ground beside the bed, turning her attention to Merlin once more. Her hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing over his skin. She watched with baited breath as he smiled up at her, turning his head to the side to place another kiss to her opposite thigh, never once breaking eye contact with her. Roxy’s eyes widened as she gasped at Merlin’s teeth biting at her flesh, watching as his tongue darted out to swipe across the mark, wiping the sting away from the bite.

     “ _Fuck_ , Merlin -” Roxy breathed, eyes fluttering when he did it again to the other thigh, continuing to nibble his way up and down her exposed flesh, getting as close as he could to the side of her panties, letting his lips just linger there.

     “Let me have my hands back, Rox,” Merlin’s accent thickened slightly, tone huskier than usual. That alone had Roxy whimpering, wetness pooling between her legs.

     “No.”

     “Roxanne,” Merlin all but growled out her full name, eyes narrowed as he stared up at her in warning.

     “ _No_ , Merlin,” Roxy growled right back at him, hand going right back to his cock, only this time she slipped her hand under his underwear, gripping him tightly to back up her words. She continued squeezing until Merlin hissed under his breath, angling his hips the best he could. “We’re doing this on _my_ terms.”

     Defeated, Merlin simply rested his head back against the bedsheets, eyes sliding shut once more when Roxy’s hand starting pumping once more, twisting and tugging at all the right times. She swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the drops of pre-come around so her hand glided more easily. She pressed the palm of her hand down flat against his skin, trapping his cock under it. Merlin soon got the idea, hips thrusting up so that he was sliding between the tight space Roxy created.

     “ _Rox_ \- fuck,” Merlin moaned at the friction, going back to biting and licking at Roxy’s thighs, breath coming out in pants, “ _Please_ let me -”

     “Hush,” Roxy scolded him, already one step ahead of him. She slid her hand down her body, stopping at her panties and pulled the material to the side the best she could. She pushed her hips forward as much as she could, hissing out a curse as Merlin’s lips finally settled right on her clit.

     At first Merlin merely kissed and mouthed at her clit, teasing her just as much as she was teasing him. But with a warning from Roxy, Merlin was soon enough stopping the teasing antics. Roxy sunk her teeth back into her bottom lip, sighing almost contently as his tongue swept boldly up and over her clit. The cry that tumbled from Roxy’s lips had Merlin groaning, quickening his efforts just so he could pull another one of those delicious moans from Roxy. In fast licks, Merlin had Roxy panting in minutes, bringing her right to the edge faster than normal.

     Roxy arched her body even more as she went back to sliding her hand up and down Merlin’s cock, thick and pulsing in her touch. She pressed just under the head, rubbing roughly at that spot, loving the way it pulled these hitched, almost breathless moans and groans from Merlin. The vibrations of the noises were insane with his mouth still on her clit, and she didn’t think she would be lasting much longer. However, she refused to be the first one to come. In turn, she sped up her movements, hand tightening and moving faster, feeling the slickness of the steady stream of pre-come leaking from Merlin’s cock like a faulty tap.

     Merlin soon began thrusting upwards into her hand in time with her strokes, breathing heavily through his nose as he continued licking, sucking, and even nipping at Roxy’s clit. At a particularly hard and rough pull of her hand, Merlin felt himself tip over that edge, crashing right into his orgasm with a broken gasp. His tongue and mouth had halted their work on Roxy’s clit, making her whine from the loss, but the noise flew right over Merlin’s blissed out mind.

     “Don’t you fucking _dare_ stop, Merlin,” Roxy hissed, hand still stroking Merlin as he rode through his orgasm, milking him dry.

     When Merlin stopped thrusting, over-sensitive, Roxy drew her hand away, bringing it right to the side of his face along with the other one. She pushed Merlin’s face right back between her legs, head tipping back when he eagerly went back to work. Merlin’s tongue dragged roughly, _filthy_ around Roxy’s clit, pressing hard and strong, only slowing to a more softer pace after a few seconds. Before Roxy could protest, Merlin went right back to the hard, relentless speed, alternating a dozen more times until finally Roxy was pushed over that edge. Stars twinkled behind her tightly shut eyes as she moaned openly through her peak, absently grinding her hips against Merlin’s mouth. Merlin’s tongue kept up the movements until Roxy was trembling, thighs shaking, and soon enough she was pushing his head back into the sheets, away from her sensitive core.

     “Fuck, Merlin,” She breathed out when she opened her eyes to find him grinning dopily up at her. She couldn’t help but smile back at him as that was one of her favorite smiles of his.

     “Care to let me go now?” Merlin simply asked, already knowing she would comply. Still, he felt it was only right to ask.

     As he predicted, Roxy said nothing, however, she did scoot down so that she was straddling his stomach and not his chest anymore. Merlin moved his arms around to work out the kinks as he sat up, letting his aching arms circle around Roxy’s waist. His hands settled at her lower back as he kissed his way up from her navel, past her chest, up her neck, and finally came to a stop at her lips. There, he licked his way into her mouth, trailing his hands up and around her back freely while Roxy’s arms wrapped around his neck.

     She pressed her chest against his, bringing herself as close as possible, eventually breaking the kiss and letting her forehead fall to his bare shoulder. She placed an open mouthed kiss to it, breathing deeply and feeling satisfied, smiling as she felt Merlin kissing the side of her head. Roxy stayed where she was, just enjoying the closeness and silence, inhaling everything that was Merlin. She could feel the familiar grogginess setting in then, so almost reluctantly, she pulled back to look at Merlin.

     “Thank you,” She whispered, ducking in to kiss him once more, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. Her thumb brushed against his cheek in a loving gesture, and when Merlin smiled at her, she couldn’t help but smile back. That smile had Roxy’s heart fluttering happily in her chest.

     “No, thank _you_ ,” Merlin laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then securely wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her with him as he moved himself off the bed. Roxy giggled quietly as she wrapped her legs around Merlin’s waist, locking her ankles together so that she wouldn’t slid down or fall. “Shower time, love.”

     Roxy merely dropped her back onto his shoulder, smiling as she was carried into the bathroom by the one person she loved the most.


End file.
